Truth or Lie
by YlauraO
Summary: A Bade drabbel. Beck and Jade broke up and Beck is together with his new girlfriend Mandy. She asks Beck about his feelings for Jade but Beck doesn t know that Jade is listening to their conversation. What is his answer? Will it finally break Jade?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, Hello :D This is my first story, so i`m just learnig. And also i`m a german girl so my english is bad! I Hope you can read and understand the story as i had imagined! Hope you like it and please write me what you think about it.**

There I stand, next to Tori and Adre, don`t listen to their conversation. I just feel tired of this all. I don't wanna be this Jade anymore. I am this scary girl that made the most perfect boy hate me. So, I don't know why I stood up this morning, because all I get today is more pain. Not the physical way, but the heartache way.

I love Beck, I love him more than anything, I love him more than my own life but we were just fighting all the time, so we broke up a few months ago. That's the reason why I`m sure he stopped loves me. And another reason is his new girlfriend Mandy. She`s just one of those girls like Tori, normal, without anything that need to be said.

So, I stand there, at the locker of Tori and wait for something, I don`t know. Then Mandy walks up to me, whatever. I see that she needs all of her courage to talk to me and finally said like a stupid Barbie: "Hi Jade." I look at her in a normal way, she`s so boring! But she don`t go on and just that makes me angry and annoys me, so I say: "What do you want?" now she looks afraid, good.

"I...I just wanted to say, I will ask Beck something right here at Becks locker, so if you wanna hear his answer just stay here."

I was confused now, because what could she ask Beck that means something to me. But fine, she got my interest. Also Tori and Andre in front of me looks confused too.

But we don`t walk away, we want to listen to the conversation of Mandy and Beck.

So after a while standing there, waiting, Beck walks down the stairs, don`t know I am two steps away from him. I just heard the two say hi and kissing, I hate that!

After Beck says: "I just wanna let you know, I enjoyed our night"

Wait, I have to puke.

Mandy answers: " I loved it too! But I have to ask you something. You don`t have to answer if you don`t want to, but this question is a long time in my head and I can`t forget it."

"You can ask me everything you want!"

"Did you love jade or are still in love with her?"

I am shocked, that is her question? Asking Beck about his feelings for me? I just hold my breath and wait scared. What would his answer mean to me? It will change all!

"I think I just thought I loved her but I was only interested in her. Nothing more. And because of we were fighting all the time, she wasn`t worth it."

No. He can`t mean that, he can`t! All this years, I was in love with a boy who just liked the different between me and other girls? That can`t be true! I love him and he… I can`t believe that.

So I turn around to face him: " Is this true?"

He looks shocked: "Jade!"

"Beck, tell me, is this true, do you mean what you are saying?"

"I...I.., yes it is."

Oh hell, please no!

"So you have to say it! Say it to me right now!"

"If you want… I have never loved you!"

And now my heart breaks, that is my death. I feel like somebody cut out my heart and placed a fireball in my chest. He had never loved me. All a lie, every kiss, every touch, every time he said he loves me. I just want to die, to run away from this pain, from all this memories, to run away from him!

So I do. I walk out of the school to my car but all the tears make me stop. I wipe away these stupid tears and start walking again. What have I thought? No one likes me, so how could he even love me? When I get to my car, I sit down and close the door.

Now it`s all over. I still have my dream to become famous, act and sing, but what means that, if nobody is there to make me smile? If there is no Beck. For what do I live then?

And that is the moment I break down. I let all the emotions come over me. I cry all the tears I held beck since I realized Beck and I broke up.

Nothing will ever be the same.

BECK`S POV

What have I done?

I did the most stupid and worst thing in my life! How could I said to Jade I didn`t love her?

I love her so much, I love her more than anything on this world! But now, she will never let me in her heart, never! I miss her so much bur now I ruin all. Just because of this stupid Mandy. This boring girl, like all others. Why she asked me this question about me and jade and what`s wrong with me, that I answered like that? But first I have to bring things in order:

"Mandy, what the hell did you do?"

"Sorry beck, I didn`t know Jade was listening!"

But now Tori and Andre walks up to me and look really shocked. Tori join in the conversation:" Really Mandy? You said to Jade that she should listen! So don`t lie to Beck! But Beck, I think you deserve more than a lie! Somebody should be really mean to you, but you made the meanest person run away from you! I didn't know that you`re such an idiot." Perfect, now my friends hate me too.

"Tori wait! I lied, I didn`t know that Jade was listening."

Tori answered: "What do you mean with you lied?"

"I explain it later, first I need to talk to Mandy. So Mandy, I don`t like you and you`re boring. You did something that I can`t forgive you ,so, we`re over."

Before she could say anything, I walked outside, away from this problem. I need to find Jade and bring this mess back in order.

**Will Beck find Jade and talk to her? What will she think about it and will she forgive him? How will the story goes on? :D please write me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! Hope you like it, please review! I was really happy about the first reviews, so it would be great if you keep reviewing. Again, I'm German, so sorry for mistakes!**

**I do not own anything!**

**JADES POV**

I can't breathe. Everything is gone. The only thing I believed in is a lie. So for what the hell do I live? What's the reason for this all? I'm so angry! Tired and sad. Beck had never loved me. I knew our break up was different but I had never imagined that this is the reason.

I knew it! I knew I can never let anybody in my heart! But now it's too late. I let him in and now he destroyed it. He broke my walls down and I let him. I stupid stupid girl. I let him! There is a reason that I'm cold skinned and I never talk about that. It's hard for me to trust people and let them near me but now, that was the last thing to confirm me that I'm alone. There is nobody out there I can trust.

The love of my life hates me.

I sit there in my car, my face in my hands and let all the tears ruin my make-up. Jade West does not cry!

But I can't stop.

The love of my life hates me.

I have to stop it right now! So I wipe the tears away and try to fix up my horrible make-up. But my eyes are still red and puffy. So I close them and try to breathe calm. Don't think.

When I open my eyes again I see Beck running around in the parking lot and screaming something. Oh I think he's screaming for me. No, I can't stand this. I can't face him right now, I'm too broken but when I stand in the car and he finds me, there will be no escape. But there is a big chance he will see me, when I cross the parking lot now. Better than nothing. So I jump out of the car, lock the door behind me and try to run back in the school building. Maybe I deserve a little luck today after all… but of course not.

"JADE, wait!"

Damn, I don't want to talk! So stay away!

"What Beck, what do you want? There is..." I wanted to say_ There is nothing left I can offer you_, but that would admit my weakness. I need my walls back.

"So listen Beck. I'm fine. We broke up and what happened has happened. I'm just really mad at you that you lied to me for 3 years. But now it's too late. We´re over and I don't want to have a friend like you so please, I beg you, please, stay away from me."

I hope that are the last words I say to Beck till I feel better about… I don't know… MY LIFE. But first I must not begin to cry again.

So I walk back into the school, straight to my locker and take my bag with some of the books I need. But it was strange. Everybody was really quite. When I turn around I see some students, staying together in their groups and talk but their talking about me! What the?

Oh holly shit, I hate Mandy!

She walks up to me: "Hey Jade, how do you feel? It must be indeed terrible to hear from your boyfriend of 3 years that he feels nothing, absolute nothing about you!" She said that loud enough that everybody in the hall had heard it. Little bitch. And everybody starts to laugh. Wow, I let myself go in the last weeks. Nobody would dare to laugh at the confident and strong Jade West. I think I should change that now. So I slowly fix every group with my well-known death gaze till they stop laughing.

"So Mandy, apparently it's necessary for you to ask YOUR boyfriend about his feelings for his EX. Didn't you make him happy or why did you need his answer? Why did you need to ask him in front of me? If you wanted to bring me down, than I have to say you, you failed. No little stupid Barbie bitch will ever bring me down." Okay, that was a lie, but I needed that. I can't hold it back, I need to smile my ice queen, witch of the West, don't-play-with-fire-stupid-girl-smile. And I can see it. She will never forget that. Someday I have to thank her. She did a really beastly thing to me but she gave me a wall back. Now the whole school should recognize that Jade West is back. Worse than before and nobody should make a mistake. To be broken inside makes me more dangerous than ever.

But the love of my life hates me.

**BECKS POV**

She really hates me. And she didn't gave me a chance to explain this to her. I know, nothing I could say would make this better but maybe my friends will understand this mess. If they let me at least explain that to them.

She begged me to leave her alone. That is hard. Jade begs nobody. And I don't know what she feels. She never said she loves me but I had that feeling that i´m a really important person in her life. I think there is something in her life that is very terrible and makes her ice cold for everybody. But not for me. I think she trusted me, she believed in me. When I was alone with her she gave me the most gorgeous smile in the world. Okay she is amazing just the way she is but with that smile I was the happiest person in the world. I can't say it with words how happy I was to spend every second of my life with her and apparently it was okay for her to spend her time with me. But I have to stop think about that! She's not mine anymore. And that's my fault.

But was I she feeling right now?

I don't know and when I don´t know who will know it then? Nobody. She is really good in hiding her emotions. I have to know, I dated her for 3 years. The last time I saw her with real emotions was a month ago. We were in our RV. Oh, stop. My RV. So, we were in my RV after a long exhausting fight and lied on my bed, snuggled together and were just happy. I almost couldn't remember the reason of the fight but I think it was because of a girl flirting with me. Yeah, Jade got angry like every time, but I had not even noticed that the girl was flirting. So we fought all day long but at some point, nobody of us had an argument anymore. And we were just quiet. Suddenly Jade smiled and I knew we finished this for today. So I walked to her, kissed her politely and… yeah, we ended in my bed. But just happy to lay beside each other and stare at the ceiling. After a while, she turned her beautiful face up to me to show me the smile I love so much and she just kissed me.

What would I give to fight with her again?

But I made this all, I made this to her. I had the chance to open that damn door and I didn't because I just wanted to win. How stupid am I? I deserve the pain, but what's with Jade? If she acts like this, and I don't know her feelings how can I know what to do next? Man, I'll freak out when I keep thinking about her. Only two lessons left for the day and then I can think as much as I want. But there is one thing I know for sure.

I made the love of my life hates me.

**DONE! Becks part was a little difficult because there is still so much to say about them! But what's that with Jades past? And Beck has a lot to do if he wants to win Jades heart! Had he ever own it? Sooo review! I think I should start that with untillthe next 10 so: I will update the next chapter when I got 10 reviews :D Have a good time, thank you for reading and everything, ladies and gentlemen, good night!**


End file.
